Little Games and Big Surprises
by Elenya Greenleaf
Summary: Sanji has had a normal day until his boyfriend Zoro came home and his life took a major turn ... Rated M for reasons. SanjixZoro. One Shot.


Little Games and big surprises

It was one of those summer evenings when the sun just seems to refuse setting and the soft wind brushed Sanji's cheeks. He was thinking. It had been a hard day at the Baratie and he was so tired he didn't even take off his working clothes. The red cloth around his neck became too tight, he realized, and loosened it, clearing his throat. The last bit of a cigarette sent smoke off into the clear air, dangling from his index and middle finger.

Sanji felt alone. He often did, especially after a hard day of working. When he was done, relaxing with a cigarette, sooner or later the sadness would set in. There was no crying, though. It was a calm sadness, a kind of melancholy that tugged at a corner of his soul, like the child tugging at its parent's blanket to sleep next to them. The cook had become used to it. With deep blue, sad eyes he watched the sun cling to the horizon, the last tiny orange bit of it glooming like embers of a camp fire. Sanji loosened a sigh. 

Behind him, a door clapped. Right, that had to be Zoro, returning from work. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "Hey, I'm back!" the green haired's dark voice rolled onto his ears like a soft wave on sand. Warmth started spreading in Sanji's chest, this time the smile stayed on his lips. "Hey, marimo." He answered and turned around on the chair he was sitting on, smirking.

Zoro huffed and ruffled his hair. "Stop that! Idiot." Sanji lifted his hands to grip Zoro and pulled him down to his face. He stared into Zoro's onyx eyes. _Hell, I love those eyes …_ he thought while closing his own and sinking into the soft kiss. Too soon, the swordsman pulled back. "I'll take a shower, blondie." He smirked and turned around, leaving Sanji melting at the sight of his back. "Pht. Blondie. I'll show you 'blondie'." Zoro stopped walking, shot him a look over his shoulder and hummed an "I do hope so", before leaving for the bathroom. Sanji took a deep breath. And another one. He had to breathe through a third time before his heartbeat went from rigid back to normal. Gods, this guy drove him crazy.

For just a moment he considered following Zoro to the bathroom and getting into the shower with him – and into it afterwards – but then he didn't. Instead, he rose from his chair and walked through the living room over to their bedroom. He might as well … prepare a few things. Not himself though. He'd leave that to Zoro. 

Sanji's breath hitched when hands grabbed his own and someone murmured something in his ear that made him blush. "Gosh, stupid marimo, you're too damn quiet." The green haired gave a chuckle, took his wrists into on hand only and grabbed his chin with the now free one. "Making it even more fun for me." He grinned and turned Sanji's head so he could kiss him.

Just before their lips would have touched, he pulled back. Sanji frowned, coaxing another dark chuckle. Zoro had fun. This was obvious as soon as the blond looked into his eyes. "What's your plan with me if you won't even kiss me?", he asked, still frowning. Zoro turned him around, his hand still gripping Sanji's wrists. "Oh, you'll see …" He bent down a little to nip at his lover's earlobe, making him shiver.

Just now Sanji realized that Zoro was still only clothed with a towel wrapped around his waist and one thrown over his shoulders. Meaning his abs were free to look at. And also meaning that any frowning Sanji had planned was forgotten in an instant. Zoro grinned when he realized it, lifting one eyebrow when blue eyes met his own. He stepped closer, leading him back against the wall. Sanji's breath hitched at the impact before it was cut off by Zoro's lips, crashing into the blond's. His head thrummed, his blood was boiling as they let go of each other.

"Do you trust me, Sanji?" he panted, tracing a finger over Sanji's lower lip. Blue eyes fluttered as Sanji breathed back "Yes". "Good." Now his hands were released, instantly roaming over Zoro's chest, touching the thick scar that lead over his abdomen. Goosebumps spread on his back, but Zoro didn't allow himself to be distracted when he loosened his bandana and tied the blond's hands, holding them over Sanji's head. When he was done, he took an appreciating look. Sanji let loose a shaky breath, watching him with half lidded eyes. 

Zoro guided Sanji over to their bed, lowering him down on the sheets. Crawling over him, he let his lips brush lightly over Sanji's, then down to his ear. "You remember last weekend?" The blond nodded. "You remember you've been really bad to me?" The man under him bit his lip, then nodded again. "You know that I'll have to punish you for that?" A soft noise came out of Sanji's mouth, almost a moan, just almost. He nodded again. "Good." Zoro gave him an evil grin, making Sanji look at him with a hazed eyes, opening his mouth to lick at then bite his lip.

In this moment of distraction, Sanji's leg shot up to rub at the green haired's groin. Zoro let a low growl slip through his lips. The blond's smile grew, yet he didn't stop. Zoro's eyes fluttered shut, he allowed himself to give in a few seconds, then he gripped the leg teasing him and pushed it into the sheets. He shot the cook a feline glare. "You're not making it better." He hissed trough gritted teeth, ignoring the fact that his body screamed for Sanji's touch. This time, the blond chuckled. "I know," he rasped with a husky voice, "but it's just too much fun." Zoro bent down, bringing his lips to Sanji's ears once again. "Let's see if you still have fun when I'm through with you."

He ripped open the jacket, sending buttons flying all over the room. "Great. I'll have to explain to Zeff why my jacket is torn~" He didn't get to complete his sentence as Zoro laid two hands on Sanji's crotch, making him moan. "I don't care" he answered, voice thick with lust. Sanji moaned again and the green haired loosened a shaky breath. Gods dammit, he drove him nuts!

Holding eye contact while bending down, he ran his tongue over Sanji's tip. The sound leaving the blond's lip left him staring in awe. Slowly, he traced a finger over the slit and Sanji whimpered, breathing heavily. Almost kicking the blond over the edge, he licked the pre-come off his fingers. The blue eyes were wide open and he moaned loudly.

Zoro couldn't even think about any of his plans of revenge when he looked at the blond sprawled under him for him to do whatever he wanted. He'd get revenge later. Just now, he needed to feel him. Within a flash of a second, the towel around his waist was removed. 

He turned and opened the drawer of the night stand next to the bed, taking out the tube of lubrication. Then he slowly opened the fly of Sanji's trousers and pulled them down, together with his shorts, as slow as he could to at least tease him a little.

The reaction was as Zoro wanted – Sanji gritted his teeth, trying to get up and then remembered that he was tied down. "Zoro~" he moaned and the green haired felt himself twitch. He threw the trousers away, nobody needed them at the moment, and laid his hands on Sanji's chest, circling his nipples and then biting down. Sanji moaned softly. Zoro straightened up and reached for the lube, pouring some of it onto his index finger and then pushed it in without a warning.

Sanji's head fell back, lips parted, releasing an almost inhuman sound. Zoro smirked and started moving his finger. It didn't take long until Sanji moved against him and he inserted a second finger, drawing a second moan from Sanji's lips. By now, Zoro was panting heavily, it was hard not to take out his fingers and push his dick inside instead.

This was enough preparation, he decided. He poured out a little more lube and coated himself, holding back a moan at the touch of his fingers. With one hand he supported himself, with the other he guided his member inside Sanji. They gasped a breathy moan at the same time and it only riled him up even more. "May I?" He asked in a rough voice and Sanji nodded, biting his lip.

Zoro started to move. He shut his eyes in pleasure, head falling back and let out a loud moan. Sanji struggled against the bandana, hissing when Zoro gripped his hands and held them tight over Sanji head. His back arched, moaning softly and moving against him. This was way too good and their last time had been too long ago to let them both last that long.

The green haired speeded up, rocking against Sanji. He was so close he could almost see the climax before his eyes. Sanji raised his head, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Fixing his eyes on Sanji's, Zoro reached between them. The blond's mouth stood open, gasping for air and muttering curse words.

His movements became less and less controlled until his vision exploded in white, sending him off the cliff with Sanji's name on his lips. 

Exhausted, he fell into the sheets next to him. "God, I love you …" He panted, gently kissing the cook on his cheek. Sanji could only nod. His look though said everything. Slowly, Zoro got up and freed Sanji's hands. In an instant, Sanji rolled over to him, pulling him into his arms. They both lay there panting and trying to calm down.

After a few minutes, Sanji let Zoro go, rolled over on his stomach and grinned at the green haired – "Ready for round two?", he asked, smirking cockily. Zoro nodded. "But first …" He reached over to the night stand and took something out. Curiously Sanji looked over, but Zoro hid whatever it was well. Then he turned to him again, still with his hands behind his back. "There is something I have to ask you." Sanji raised a brow. "What?" Zoro smiled.

"Ready for me?", he asked and pulled a box from behind his back, opening it and taking out a silver ring. Sanji's eyes became big. "Are you …" he lifted his hands to his mouth. Tears of joy filled his eyes as he looked at Zoro. The green haired smiled softly, love radiating from his onyx eyes. "So that's a yes, then?" Sanji nodded wildly, not finding the words to describe his feelings. Zoro pulled him closer, kissing him with all the love he had and Sanji let himself go.

When they let go of each other, Zoro put the ring on Sanji's finger. The cook stared at it in awe. Then he looked at Zoro again. There was a feline spark in his now fiancé's eyes when he growled "Damn ready for round two." and lunged himself at Sanji, pushing him into the sheets.


End file.
